


Pet Names

by midgardian_leviosa, QuietCanadian9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, PWP without Porn, Pet Names, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sub Tony Stark, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/pseuds/QuietCanadian9
Summary: Tony has been popping boners when Loki mockingly calls him pet names. Tony has been jerking off to videos of Loki. Tony thinks Loki doesn't know. Loki totally knows.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 314





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with the wonderful QuietCanadian9!

It was late, so late it was early. With JARVIS in privacy mode, Tony wouldn’t be bothered by anyone now (and his child wouldn’t have to see the depraved acts he planned on getting up to).

The mechanic had told himself that he would stop doing this, that he shouldn’t be doing this in the first place. It was really not a good idea, but if no one knew what was the harm? It was that which he held on to when he pulled up the security footage from the gym yesterday.

Of course, that's when the God himself decided to slip into the lab. Something had called him here that felt like old magic, and Loki always did love some mischief played on his favourite Avenger. His gaze caught the movement of Tony's hand, pulling away from a blue-tinted hologram of...

Wait a moment, glinting gold armour and green accents, dark leather and a deep chuckle. That was footage of him from their sparring match the day before. What was it about the blurry footage that held his attention so completely? With a quick look around he noticed nothing else seemed to be asking for the Iron Avenger’s attention...

Sensing movement, Loki’s own attention snapped back to Tony. Watched that calloused hand, tanned skin moving down the black tank top only to push it up as the body under it gave a shaky sigh of pleasure. His other hand gave himself a teasing squeeze through his pants before they deftly slipped past the hem for the relief of skin on skin. 

The name on rough, bitten lips almost too quiet to hear, but with the whisper, the feeling that had called him here, and the video footage that had focused only on Loki… the God knew.

"Oh- Loki..." Tony breathed out like a prayer.

  
  


\--  _ Much _ earlier --

"Loki, do you have a minute?"

"What can I do for you, little one?" Loki hummed, taking a sip of his tea.

Tony gulped and stared up, past the chest that was blocking his path in the hallway, past that long, pale neck, past that sinful mouth and the tongue that was—that was licking those exquisite lips—

Damn, Tony, focus.

"I uh... you- uhm, we need…..." Think, Tony! What did you need from him? 

What  _ don’t  _ you need from him?

"The engine!" Tony blurted, finally remembering. "For the prototype."

Loki smiled, but it was more grin than smile, more mischievous than any true smile had a right to be. "And how can I be of service, my little bird?"

Tony sputtered, stuttering out …. Fuck he couldn’t even remember what he said, staring up into those laughing eyes as Loki’s no-doubt-talented tongue flicked out to catch the last drop of his tea from his lips once more. 

Tony tried his very best not to think about it.

Tony  _ failed. _

  
  


\-- Later --

"Hey Lokes, have you thought of -" he was interrupted briefly as a stray piece of data caught his eye and stole his attention.

"Yes, my small dove?" his voice curled over the word, the sly grin curling over his lips as he watched Tony drop the soldering iron and curse. Yet another burn to add to the collection, but this one had a much more embarrassing origin than the others. 

"I uh-" Once more Tony’s words were interrupted, this time as Loki placed a cool hand on his knee, just before the burn. Green flooded from his fingers into Tony’s skin and it took everything in him not to moan.

Healing couldn’t feel this good all the time, he couldn’t afford to pop a boner in the flight suit...

  
  


\-- Currently --

Tony was, however, trying very hard to think about that tongue and magic now. 

"Oh, Loki," he moaned softly, his hand sliding over his cock. His head tipped back to offer his throat to an imaginary lover who he would never se-

"What can I do for you, little bird?" Loki said, stepping out of the shadows and grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

The mechanic’s breath caught and he froze. ‘ _ Shit!’ _

It took a few panicked seconds for his brain to screech to a halt on his decision: Play it cool.

Maybe Loki hadn’t noticed—his cock  _ was _ still in his pants for the most part, and Loki’s view must be obstructed from behind him. He tipped his head back with his face flushed.

"Um.... hi Prancer... What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I felt that my presence was needed elsewhere; as if someone was thinking about me, wishing I was there, wanting so badly for me to come and...  _ help  _ them. So here I am." Loki spread his hands and half-bowed. "All ready to service you."

Tony's mouth hung open. Half of his mind raced to think of how he could surreptitiously get his dick back into his pants, while the other half of his mind fixated on all those innuendos, and the two halves tripped over themselves and so he did nothing but gape.

Loki leaned against the back of Tony's chair—when had he gotten so close?—and whispered in his ear.

"And, my dear little pet, you do look to be in need of servicing."

Tony stuttered over his next breath, brain short-circuited with arousal, he decided there was no way in hell that innuendo was an accident. ‘Fuck it, Tony,’ he thought, ‘Just roll with it, you might never get another chance.’

Listen, no one ever said Tony was a good man, or a chaste man, or the kind of man who didn’t sleep with friends, coworkers, enemies, acquaintances, strangers, or, well, anyone. And, oh but he was  _ weak _ for this God.

"So... how long have you been able to sense people... thinking about you?" he asked, glancing to his left where Loki’s face was right next to his own. He could feel that slightly chilly breath brushing over his jaw, intoxicating. 

"You sure that I was thinking of you specifically?" His eyes darted awkwardly to the screen, which featured a close-up shot of Loki’s ass. His cock was still hard, and it had twitched visibly when Loki had purred " _ my dear little pet.” _

“Maybe I was just reviewing the battle. For strategy. Battle strategy.”

Loki chuckled, patronizing as ever. His fingers trailed along Tony's shoulder, up his neck, and to his face, tracing his cheek. "Oh, my sweet mortal, what do you take me for? I am quite sure that you were thinking of me  _ specifically _ ." The word rolled off his tongue as if it were scandalous. 

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but the mage placed a finger over his lips. "Ah ah ah. Before you protest, yes, I know what you were thinking about me, as well." With his other hand, Loki traced down Tony's chest, feeling those delicious muscles, and paused just above where his cock still jutted out from his pants. "Or did you think this would escape my notice?"

"I was hoping.." he breathed, and Loki grinned with that wild looking smirk.

"What were you hoping, my favourite little pet? Hoping your God wouldn't notice you pleasuring yourself to me?" he purred, pressing his lips to the side of his neck, making Tony shiver and give a slight aborted thrust of his hips.

"Hoping for my help? Or would you prefer that I watch you while you climax just to the sound of my voice?"

Tony's cock twitched in response, and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment as a pang of pleasure shot through him. "I..." He didn't know which option sounded better, and he couldn't voice it if he tried. He hadn’t felt this mindless need to submit in  _ years _ and Loki had him here with just a few words and barely a touch.

Loki chuckled again and his free hand continued its descent, slipping past Tony's throbbing cock to rub his inner thigh. "What's the matter? Billionaire playboy lost his nerve? You're always so very in control, aren't you? But one look from me, one...touch...from me..." Loki slipped a fingertip into Tony's mouth, and he moaned and met it with his tongue.

"Mmm, that does feel good, my sweet. You just keep suckling on my finger like a good, sweet mortal, and pretend I'm not even here. Continue doing whatever it is that you were doing before I came in."

Tony moaned again, sucking and teasing Loki's finger like it was the cock he wished it was; he traced his tongue along the side, scraped his teeth gently, tickling it. He even took the whole digit down his throat. 

"Mmm, little one. That's exquisite. It almost makes one think that you wish it were a different part of my body, hm? But that's not for now. If you're very good and do as you're told, sweet one, perhaps you'll get that later. Now do as I said, and continue what you were doing before I came in."

Tony's self-control snapped. He looked up at Loki, drooling around the finger in his mouth, and wrapped a hand around his own cock.

"Very good. Now turn that recording back on and show me what you were doing. Show me what you have been doing every night  _ for weeks _ ."

The mechanic didn't want to look away when the sight of Loki right next to him was so much better than the recording. Warm leather and that subtle smell of winter chill wasn't helping in the least and he whined around the finger which quickly became two, pressing down on his tongue, dominating him in the most subtle way.

His hazy eyes turned back to the screens of Loki in his battle armour, words flowing from the mage's mouth that sounded just how whiskey made him feel.

When Tony squeezed his cock lightly and started up again, Loki grinned. "Good boy," was spoken warm and low, settling something in him.

"Look at you, just started and already you're so eager to satisfy. I bet if I took my length out of my pants right now you would be on your knees and begging for it in a heartbeat." He chuckled and it reverberated through the chair, making Tony need more. 

"What a needy little pet, oh how I. Will.  _ Wreck _ . You."

Tony gasped and sped up, his hand a blur on his cock. He sucked on Loki's fingers to keep quiet, but he couldn't keep the occasional moan from spilling out from his parted lips. Hearing Loki’s words, being forbidden from looking at Loki, feeling the God’s breath ghosting over his ear—it was too much.

"So eager. Or should I say greedy? Do you want it to be over so soon, my sweet?"

Tony moaned at the pet name and did not slow down.

"Sweetling~," Loki cautioned, sharper this time with warning in his tone, "I would slow down if I were you. I haven't given you permission to come yet."

Permission to come?! In any other circumstance, in which Tony was not halfway to orgasm with the God of Mischief's fingers claiming his mouth, he would have balked, would have had a snarky retort, would have sarcastically said that he didn't need anyone's permission to do anything, thank you very fucking much, let alone get himself off. 

But, as it stood, Tony was indeed halfway to orgasm with the God of Mischief's fingers claiming his mouth, and he found himself moaning around those fingers and obeying.

"That's a good boy, slowing down for me. Very good. Such an obedient thing."

Tony tried to nuzzle into Loki, but it was awkward, as Loki was behind his chair, so he touched the only part of Loki that he had been granted. He slid his free hand along Loki's now fairly slippery hand, up Loki's wrist, and dipping just under his sleeve. Both of them knew that, out of all the things happening, this above-the-wrist touching was probably the least scandalous, by any reasonable measure; yet feeling that sliver of smooth skin what was always covered by clothing, was somehow more intimate than anything else, and it made Tony whimper and Loki moan softly, perhaps because Tony had taken it and Loki had given it freely, and that gentle touch was theirs alone.

"Anthony," Loki breathed, voice deep with desire. "I think you've earned a reward, for listening so well."

Tony sighed at the loss when Loki withdrew his fingers. He could barely hear the sound of fabric rustling behind him over the thumping of his own heart as the god unfastened his trousers.

"Close your eyes, little one." Was it just Tony's imagination that the God's voice shook slightly? 

He closed his eyes, and all his other senses grew sharper. He felt long fingers caressing his hair. He heard skin sliding against skin behind him. He heard breathing growing labored.

"Keep going." Loki's voice was low, breathy. "Touch yourself for me."

Tony did not need to be told twice.

Loki stroked himself faster. 

“Norns, Anthony, do you have any idea how sinful you look? How sinful you smell?” He buried his face in Tony’s hair and breathed in. As always, Tony gasped at his words.

“How flustered you become from my words alone. How I have enjoyed making you squirm these past weeks! Then last week, to find you—unh!—touching yourself while watching me…” 

Tony spun around. “What? Last  _ week _ ?”

Loki’s chuckle came out breathy, betraying his pleasure. “Oh, yes, I knew. Of course I knew. Now turn back around and watch your little video. There’s a good mortal. That’s it, keep touching yourself. Are you almost there?”

Tony nodded.

“Good. Good, my sweetling, I want you—to—oh,  _ norns _ , cum for me, cum— _ ah! _ ” Loki’s back arched and he came suddenly, painting the back of Tony’s chair. 

He could tell Tony was close—he had thrown his head back and was groaning gorgeously. At that angle, Tony could finally look at Loki, and he was too far gone to care about being disobedient.

Loki ran his fingers up and down his softening cock before bringing them to Tony’s mouth. “Suck. Look what a mess you made me make. Taste it. How do you like my seed?”

Tony’s reply was swallowed up by a desperate groan as he fell over the edge.

“That’s it. Cum for me, little one.”

Tony obeyed, beautifully.

For a moment, all was still.

Tony broke the silence. “Fuck... That was- …  _ fuck _ .” he said emphatically, breathing hard.

“Astute observation,” Loki smirked, smearing his cum around Tony’s lips.

“Ah, you dick,” Tony said, but he grinned and licked at the fingers. “So, uh, what is this?”

“They call it a ‘finger,’” Loki said. 

Tony bit down. He absolutely deserved it.

“Jackass.” Tony rolled his eyes. “But, really. What is this? Is this something you want to do again? Or...something else?”

Loki shrugged. “I enjoyed myself. Did you?”

“Yeah, Reindeer Games. I enjoyed you, too.”

Loki smirked. “I wouldn’t mind the opportunity to enjoy you  _ more _ . I’m sure I could find a better use for your bratty mouth. If you can be a very obedient little pet, that is.”

Tony grinned. “I think that can be arranged, if you work for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy and make me keep writing fics!


End file.
